The Booth that Wasn't
by J Swag
Summary: Booth finds out that he has a long lost daughter. This is a story telling how she ties into Booth and Brennan's lives. Post Season 6 *SPOILERS*
1. Intro

**Disclaimer: Don't own Bones. Just my characters Rachael and eventually Ty. (I don't know why people get all sad on these disclaimers)**

**Authors Note: This is my first Fanfic so please review! I need some feedback!**

* * *

><p>"Where are we going?" Brennan asked.<p>

"To a baseball game." Booth replied.

"Why a baseball game? I thought we had a case?"

"We do have a case, but there is something more important that we have to do."

"What could be more important than the case?" Brennan persisted. Her pregnancy hormones made her very impatient with Booth.

"Well, Bones, the body is going to be dead whether or not we get to the crime scene today."

"Fine." Brennan puffed.

They arrived at the baseball field in the bottom of the ninth inning. The pitching team was up 1 run and if the pitcher struck out the next batter, the game would be over.

Booth ushered Brennan to the stands where they sat on the bleachers. It was a small community field, but there was a large crowd cheering on the opposing teams.

"Booth, the game is almost over."

"Yes, I know, but we aren't here to watch the game. I gotta talk to the pitcher." He pointed to the pitcher who was winding up and threw a fastball right down the middle. The batter let the pitch go past him.

The pitcher chomped on some gum, winded up again, and threw a low changeup. It confused the batter so he swung low and obviously missed, kicking up dirt. Some laughs came from the sidelines and a cloud of dirt filled the air.

The pitcher winded up again and tossed the ball on the outer part of the box. The batter swung but the pitch was too far out left.

Cheers came from the stands and the umpire yelled "STEEE-RIKKKKE!"

* * *

><p>Booth and Brennan waited until the pitcher walked out of the dugout.<p>

"Rachael Williams?"

Brennan turned to Booth in shock as the female pitcher walked up in her dirty uniform. Booth proceeded toward her with his hand on Brennan's lower back.

"Yes?"

"Special Agent Seeley Booth from the FBI," he said quickly "And this is my partner, Dr. Temperance Brennan from the Jeffersonian Institute."

"Oh wow. I didn't know the FBI let partners be romantically involved?"

"Well actually, we have one of the best success rates the FBI has ever-" Brennan was cut off by Booth.

"How'd you know that?" Booth asked.

"Well when you have are studying for a doctorate in psychology and you study human behavior, it's not that hard to spot couples. Oh and congratulations." Rachael said, pointing to Brennan's stomach. "You probably know that I also study criminal behavior, which must has something to do with why you're here today considering I haven't murdered or kidnapped anyone lately."

Booth smiled. She was clever. "Well, looks like someone knows a lot about the FBI. But yes, we are here because of your skills. The FBI would like to offer you an internship as a psychologist."

"That's something I would usually receive in a letter. Why are you really here, Agent -? "

"Booth" he smiled as he repeated his name.

* * *

><p><em>*flashback 2 weeks ago*<em>

_"Agent Booth thank you for seeing me on such short notice." Sweets said._

_"Sweets, if this is about Bones, I'm leaving." Booth said with a slightly angered tone._

_"No, it's actually not at all. You see, I have been looking through applicants for an internship here at the FBI and an interesting name came up."_

_Sweets hands Booth a file. He looks it over and his jaw drops._

_"My...my kid? I've got another kid?"_

_Sweets nods. "She's an exceptional student who would be the perfect intern here at the FBI." He points to the couch. "Maybe you should take a seat."_

_Booth plops down on the couch. "She's 22. Valedictorian in her class. IQ at 170. Lost her mother at 19. Not much else to tell but that she has a clean record. And look, she has a hunting permit."_

_Booth laughed. He had a daughter who was smart and could shoot. He couldn't help but think that it was a genetic trait he had passed down to her. He looked at her file again. He stared at her picture in astonishment. She was beautiful. Not just beautiful but absolutely gorgeous. She had long, wavy, brunette hair and deep brown eyes that she must have inherited from him. She had that signature Booth charm smile too.  
><em>

_Booth was interrupted by his thoughts when Sweets decided to speak. "Booth, do you want to meet her?"_

_"I..I guess. I can't walk away from this now."_

_"How will you tell Dr. Brennan?"_

_"I guess I'll just tell her. I can't do anything about the fact that I have yet another child out of wedlock." he said in a slightly irritated tone.  
><em>

_Sweets nodded. "Listen, in two weeks there is this really big championship baseball game. You can meet her then."_

_"How do you know she'll be there?"_

_"Well, she's the best pitcher in the over 21 league."_

* * *

><p><em>Booth decided he should go talk to Brennan right after his meeting with Sweets, so he headed toward her office. He lightly rapped on the door, loud enough to be heard if she was sleeping but soft enough so the whole lab didn't hear. <em>

_"Yes?" She said as leaned her head over the coach.  
><em>

_"Hey Bones." He walked up to her and gave her a peck on her check. "Hey kiddo." He put his hand on her stomach. She responded by putting her hands on top of his._

_He let go of her and took a seat on her couch. "Listen, Bones, we gotta talk about something serious. I don't know how you will respond." He said nervously._

_"Okay. But you most likely wouldn't know how I would react anyway." Brennan pointed out.  
><em>

_"I..uh..well..just got some news." Booth paused. How would she react? Would she be mad? Sad? Would this change things?_

_"Okay, well what kind of news?" Brennan asked._

_"Big news. Game changer news." Booth gulped._

_"What game?" _

_Booth paused before he spoke. "Sweets just informed me that I have a daughter."_

_"Well, you knew that. We found out the sex of the baby last week." _

_"No, Bones. I have another daughter out there."_

_Brennan tilted her head in confusion._

_"She's older. 22 actually. Very smart, knows how to handle a gun. Beautiful too." Booth handed Brennan her file. Brennan studied the file meticulously.  
><em>

_"From this picture, I am comfortable saying that she is your daughter." Brennan sighed._

_"So..how do you feel about this?" He asked._

_"I'm not sure. But I know you are going to meet her. As an alpha male-."_

_Booth interrupted her."No anthropology mumbo jumbo right now Bones. I'm kinda nervous." He paused before speaking again. "But hey, maybe she's a good kid. Maybe she'll get along good with everyone around here. Everything is going to be fine." Booth said trying to convince himself more than her.  
><em>

_"I suppose, as long as I get to go with you to meet her. I hate being couped up here all day."_

_"Sounds like a plan."_

* * *

><p><strong>So I have never written a fanfic before and it is definitely hard to write as Brennan. Don't really know if this will go anywhere...<strong>_  
><em>


	2. The Explanation in the Eatery

"Booth..." she said and silently mouthed his name a few more times. Once she realized who the man in front of her was, her mouth fell slightly ajar.

Booth turned to Brennan. "Bones, I would like you to meet my daughter. This is Rachel Booth Williams."

Brennan smiled and offered her hand to Rachel. She shook it gently, still staring at Booth in disbelief.

"H..Hi?"

Booth offered his hand to her and she shook it a little more roughly than Brennan's.

"Listen, we've got to go. But I would really like it if you had dinner with me tonight."

"Um..sure." Rachel said still in shock.

"How about we meet at the Royal Diner at 7?" He looked at Brennan. "We should be done looking at the crime scene by then." Brennan nodded.

"Alright." Rachel replied.

And with that Booth put his hand on Brennan's lower back and guided her to the car as Rachel watched the couple in awe.

* * *

><p>Rachel walked into the diner to see her father sitting in a booth at the end of the restaurant. He was looking at some paperwork as she approached the table. He was still wearing his work clothes but his jacket was lying next to him and his sleeves were rolled up and his purple tie was loosed around his neck.<p>

Booth looked up from doing his paperwork as he saw her approach the table. She had exchanged her dirty baseball uniform for a loose grey tanktop and a pair of dusty blue capris. She was holding a cream colored sweater in her arms and a medium sized designer bag on her shoulder. Her hair was now down and in wavy, brunette locks that fell down to the middle of her stomach. Booth stared at her for a few seconds before realizing she was awkwardly standing before him waiting for an invitation.

"Hey." He points to the seat in front of him. "Please, take a seat."

She slides into the booth and sets her things down next to her. "I never thought I would actually meet you." She says without looking up yet.

When she finally made eye contact, he said "I never thought I would have another kid."

She chuckled. "Well that's where you're wrong." He looked at her in confusion. "Did you forget you have one on the way?"

He smiled and laughed lightly. "Well she wasn't planned at all. Kids hadn't even crossed my mind in a few years." he trailed off. "But that's a long story you probably wouldn't care about."

She grinned. "I've got time. I listen to people for a living. Give me the shortened version of Seeley Booth's life."

Booth rubbed his temple. Now wasn't the time to tell her about his childhood or when he was in the army. "If you just promise not to look too far into what I say. She nodded. "How about I just start at the part when I met Bones."

"Bones?"

"Yeah, Bones, my partner. Dr. Brennan? She works with bones so I call her, Bones." He smiled at the statement.

"Alrighty then, so how did you meet 'Bones'?" She asked.

So then Booth began to tell the story of his life with Brennan. He began to tell her about their first case, their first kiss, the year they spent apart, how they found her mother, when Brennan was buried by the Gravedigger with Hodgins, the Christmas they kissed, when he shot a clown, and everything in between. She sat and listened with interest, nodding occasionally. When he began to tell her about his brain tumor she asked "Why didn't you do it?" He mentioned how he hated psychology so she wondered if asking would be pushing the limits. They had been talking for 2 hours and she began to become comfortable talking to him.

"She didn't want me involved in the kid's life. Bones, she's a very independent woman and she wanted to raise a kid on her own." He replied.

"But you initially told her yes?"

"I just wanted her to be happy, that's all." His brow furrowed.

"Oh." She said softly.

"Now you're getting all shrink-y. Just tell me. Tell me why I said yes." He challenged her.

"Okay...Did you ever think that maybe you wanted a child with her? You didn't just want her to 'be happy' but you wanted a family with her?"

Booth thought about the question. She was right. It's what he wanted this whole time. A family. With Bones.

Rachel leaned back in the booth and put her hands behind her head. "I know, I'm right."

"You're good." He said with a smirk. She was good.

"I have another question though."

"Oh god..."

"It's not bad." she paused, "How come you and Dr. Brennan didn't think of a romantic relationship before when obviously there was a romantic connection between you two?"

Booth smiled slightly and replied. "I went into surgery and came back out in a coma. While I was sleeping, Bones wrote a story about how we were married and owned a night club. There was a murder in the nightclub and we were on the other side of the law. But at the end of the 'dream', Bones told me that she was pregnant."

"It was a sign." she said.

"I woke up and Sweets is telling me I'm in love with her, or I thought I was in love with her. A few months passed and we saw Sweets together in partner's therapy. He was writing a book on our partnership and he made a mistake on our first case. We told him about our first kiss and well you know the rest of that story. He said that once we kissed the dam would break. Since we already kissed, he said that I was the gambler and to make it work for me. We left abruptly before I responded to his statement. When we were outside I asked to give 'us' a shot. I told her she was the 'one'. I knew it, right from the beginning. She told me she couldn't change and she was protecting me. I told her I had to move on and find someone who would love me for 30 or 40 years..." he trailed off and put his head in his hands. If he had only waited...

"You found someone else." she stated.

"I went to train kids in Afghanistan and Bones went to some dig in some islands. She said she needed to get away from the murder so I left too...then I fell in love with a reporter." he said sadly.

"How did Dr. Brennan take the news?" she asked.

"She was happy but a few months later we had a case and it hit her pretty close to home. The woman died alone and with regrets. She didn't want to live with regrets so she told me that she made a mistake. I couldn't just leave the woman I was with...it was my turn to hurt her I guess."

"So what changed your mind?"

"I proposed. She wasn't the marrying kind but I did it anyway. She said no and it ended." Booth looked into his daughter's eyes. She stared at him before she said what was on her mind.

"You were looking for an out of that relationship. You purposefully compromised it so you could have an excuse to get Dr. Brennan back." she stated.

"No. no. no." he said angrily. "I loved her. I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her."

"What would happen to Dr. Brennan? You knew her secret, how she felt for you. Sure you were able to move on but what if she couldn't? You wouldn't be able to live with her being hurt like that. You said she was the 'one'. You couldn't have stopped loving her even though you thought you were in love with someone else." She was pushing him, she knew it was close to him breaking and ending the story, but it was for his own good.

"I..I.." he trailed off.

"Listen, you did what you thought was right. You wanted the wife, the kids, the white picket fence. It makes sense, but part of you wanted your relationship to fail so you could give you and Dr. Brennan a chance." She stared at him as he was looking down rubbing his forehead. "So..how'd it work out for the two of you?"

"We were chasing a really dangerous guy I used to be in the army with. He was trying to kill me. One day he shot at us, but it hit one of her favorite squints and killed him on the floor of the lab."

"Squint?" she asked.

"I'll show you later...anyways she was pretty upset so I told her to stay at my place for the night. She took the couch and I went in my room for night. Early in the morning she came in my room and was really upset wondering why an innocent kid would get killed. So I just held her and then we were kissing and then BANG! We made a baby."

"So that was it? All she had to do was be upset and then everything falls into place?" Rachel asked with a confused look on her face.

"Bones, doesn't get that upset very often. When I met her she was 'impervious'. Over the years she has lost her imperviousness and that night, it was gone and she was ready. Not the best timing but we are happy. God bless Vincent." He silently put his hands together and closed his eyes.

Once he opened his eyes again. Rachel began to grab her things. "It was really nice talking and meeting with you. I guess that I'll see you tomorrow at the Hoover?"

Booth nodded. "Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow."

And with that Booth was left sitting at the table alone in his thoughts.


	3. The Partners in a Pickle

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry this doesn't get updated too much. I really only have time to write on the weekends and that is still limited. So hopefully I can do weekly updates. (I don't really know because I didn't really know what to do with this chapter) But anyway, Rachel and Ty(ohhh yeah you'll see about him ;) are kinda representations of myself. THANK YOU FOR READING. I'm not a writer at all. I just had an idea and my mom said that when I have ideas like this to write it down. Yes, I love my mom. Well anyway here you go!**

* * *

><p>The next day, Rachel walked into the Hoover and headed straight into Dr. Lance Sweets office. She knocked on the door to his office but instead just walked right in. It was the Booth way of doing things.<p>

"Hello, Miss Booth." Sweets greeted as he stood up and held out his hand.

She reached out her hand and shook his. "It's Williams. Booth is my middle name." she corrected.

"I apologize Miss Williams. Please have a seat," he said pointing to the couch in front of him.

She nods and takes a seat on the couch opposite of Sweets. "So, Agent Booth told me that you are offering an internship here. It was an...interesting way to find out I had been offered the position."

"I thought that since you would be interning here, you should meet Agent Booth sooner rather than later," he explained. "So will you accept the position?"

"Yes, I would love to do an internship." she replied.

"Alright, sounds good. How was meeting Agent Booth yesterday?" he asked.

"It was good. His life is very...confusing?" she said.

Sweets couldn't help but laugh. "Trust me, you don't even know the half of it."

Rachel nodded. "Does he know anything about my mother?"

"I know he knows she has passed," Sweets said respectively, "but, I'm sure he looked over the case notes. That's just the way Agent Booth is," he told the young girl.

Rachel nodded again in understanding. "So," trying to get off the subject of her family. "When do I start?"

"Tomorrow you will be needed. Agent Booth and Dr. Brennan just received a case this morning, so we will have to help profile tomorrow morning."

"Alright, well call me if you need me sooner," she said as she stood up from the couch and walked out of the office.

* * *

><p>Booth was in the middle of looking over the new case while he heard someone knocking at the door. He figured it was just Brennan coming to check up on him even though it seemed their roles should be reversed. Since him and Brennan were now finally in a relationship, they couldn't stand to be away from one another for too long. Mostly, Booth did his work on the couch in her office since she really couldn't do much outside of the lab. But when the door was opened, he was surprised by the visitor.<p>

"Hey, Dad," she said jokingly as she punched the air and took a seat.

_She called me Dad, _he thought with a slight grin on his face. _Oh crap, I forgot to tell her about Parker._

"Hey, Ray," he said joking also, "or I do you want me to just call you Rachel?"

She shook her head. "No, you can call me Ray. My mom used to call me that."

He stood from his chair and walked over to the corner of his desk to lean against it.

"Listen, I'm really sorry about your mom. I looked at her case and-"

She stuck out her hand to stop him in mid sentence "Please, I don't really want to talk about that right now. Maybe another time?"

Booth nodded. "I understand. So what brings you here today?" he asked.

"Just had to meet with Dr. Sweets to accept the position you offered me yesterday. He tells me that you have another case, but I probably won't be needed until tomorrow," she explained.

"Since you're not doing anything today, would you join me and Bones for dinner tonight? It was Bones' idea. She wants us to 'bond'."

"Sure, I would love to. I am a fan of Dr. Brennan's books," she told her father.

"Oh, god. You've read her books?"

"Of course. I wanted to work in this field, so I must learn from the best."

Booth obviously flustered, changed the subject. "Well just meet us at our apartment at 7:30 tonight," he began to write an address on a small piece of paper. "Here you go," he said as he handed her the paper.

"Okay, sounds good," she said reading the piece of paper. "I'll leave you so you can work on your case."

"Thanks, see you later."

"Wait," Booth said as she walked toward the door, "I forgot to tell you something yesterday."

Rachel turned around and gave a quizzical look.

"You..uh," he started, "have a...uh..brother."

She furrowed her brow. "Dr. Brennan is having a boy?"

"No, no. Actually she is having a girl. But, you have a brother. His name is Parker." Booth wasn't sure how she was going to react. He hadn't even told Rebecca yet that he had another kid. He wasn't sure how it slipped his mind telling her yesterday when they were talking.

"I..I don't seem to understand," she replied.

"Long story short," he began, "I met a girl a long time ago, I fell in love with her, she got pregnant, I proposed, she said no, we broke up, and now I'm doing the whole shared custody thing."

"Oh, so I have a sibling? Well, another sibling? A brother? I've never had a sibling before," she rambled. Once she thought about it for a few moments, her lips curved into a smile.

"So your mother never-," he stopped himself, "I'm sorry."

"It's fine. Like I said, another time. Anyway, I'll let you get back to work." She turned around and walked out of the Agent's office with a huge smile on her lips. She had a family again.

* * *

><p>Rachel arrived at Booth and Brennan's apartment a little after 7:20. Booth moved in with Brennan after their relationship escalated because her apartment had more room for the small family then Booth's did. Even though they had enough room for now, Brennan recommended that they search for a house so that when Parker comes to visit, it would be more comfortable.<p>

The meal was good. Even though Rachel wasn't a vegetarian, she thoroughly enjoyed the meal that Doctor Brennan had prepared. Booth seemed to be enjoying himself and Rachel could tell that the two were head over heels in love with one another. Of course they wouldn't admit that, but the small glances they shared made a bigger difference when you knew they were together. She knew that analyzing them was wrong but they were like a couple out of a story book. Rachel realized that even after everything that they had been through together, they still had that love that just wouldn't go away.

Her thoughts were interrupted by Booth's phones ringing.

"Booth," he said as he stood up with his plates in his hand and his phone resting on his shoulder, "Uh-huh, okay, yeah, yes sir, We will be there sir. Okay, thank you sir." He hung up the phone and returned to the table where Brennan and Rachel were sitting. "That was Hacker. He wants us to go see him immediately."

"At," she looked at her watch, "8:40?"

"Yeah, he said it was really important."

"Oh, alright," she turned toward Rachel, "We apologize, but we really must go."

"Yeah sorry about that kiddo," Booth added.

Rachel shook it off. "No need to apologize, really. Work is...work. And I really must be going now. Thank you very much for having me over. I had a very nice time."

"Yeah, sure. Our pleasure," Booth replied with a smile.

* * *

><p>"No, no, no, no. We are not going to do this again, Hacker."<p>

"I never said this was optional, Agent Booth."

"Maybe partner's therapy will be good for us, Booth. Our relationship has changed so I can see the logic the FBI has for re-evaluating our working relationship," Brennan added.

"I am not talking to Sweets about our 'personal relationship'. That is not going to happen," Booth huffed as he paced in the director's office.

"Well, you could use another psychologist," Hacker offered.

"There's another FBI psychologist other than Sweets?" Brennan questioned.

"Rachel," Booth mumbled.

"She is the other option," Hacker responded.

"But we can't use her. I mean, she's Booth's daughter."

"If it will get Booth to cooperate, then I'll make an exception," Hacker said fiddling with some files on his desk.

"I have no problem to letting Rachel conduct our partner's therapy. She's a very intelligent young woman," Brennan told the director. Both Brennan and Hacker's glares shifted to Booth who had stop pacing and was paused in thought with his fingers at his lip. He sighed and looked toward the two.

"Fine, I'll do it," Booth finally said, "On one condition. Sweets never gets to ever look at her notes and stuff."

Hacker's lips began to form a grin. "I'll see you two tomorrow."


End file.
